A Little Something, Not Reason
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Pippi still cannot be convinced to come to the children's home. Will Miss Prusselius be able to enjoy the festival at all if a poor little girl has to be lonely and deserted at Christmas? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Settergren had called one Sunday evening in the fall. It had been on the day when Ms Svensson made the long-planned visit to her family in the country, Mr Johansen was lying in the hospital with a cracked foot, and the next day the inspection of the San Bernardino Welfare Organization was to take place, in which the home was in the very best light had to present - because these inspections decided on further funding. It was around nine in the evening, the older children were not yet in bed, the windows had not yet been cleaned, a lot of paperwork had not yet been completed, and Miss Prusselius was just starting to get over the head when the phone rang.

"I hope I don't bother." Ms. Settergren was always very polite.  
"Oh, not! Not at all. How can I help? "Miss Prusselius' voice was not noticeable. It sounded at least as gentle and polite as Ms. Settergren's.

"Well, I don't really know what to make of it and whether it is ... well ... appropriate to bother you with it. But Tommy and Annika said, in the empty captain's villa - you know, the one at the end of the street, a few hundred meters from our house, if you walk the path under the birch trees… "

On the upper floor you could hear a little noisy overturning and angry children's voices. Miss Prusselius temporarily shielded the receiver with her hand.  
"Yes?"  
"So, they say a girl moved in there. A little girl, her age. "  
"How nice! Surely the children were very happy? "

What was this call about? Miss Prusselius really had no time or nerves for it at the moment.  
"No, I mean: a little girl lives there all by herself."  
"How, alone? The parents left it there alone and will be back in a few days? "  
"No, as far as I understand - she lives ... really alone. All alone. Apparently there are no parents. Or they don't care. "Ms. Settergren hesitated briefly and lowered her voice. "It should be a bit strange, tells funny stories, the children say. Your father would be in the South Pacific and stuff like that. You know, you know my Annika. And Tommy too. They don't just think of something. And if even a part of the whole thing is right, you have to worry. "

Miss Prusselius found that too. A child all alone in an empty, abandoned house! One that might have been mentally confused or had a desperate reaction to such a frightening situation. What on earth did Ms. Settergren think of calling so late in the evening ?!

"Thank you for calling! Unfortunately, I really can't leave now. What do you think, how urgent is it? Can she make it through another night alone? I would really like to avoid having the little one picked up by the police at night. "  
"I wouldn't actually say it's very urgent. Annika and Tommy say that she gets along fine on her own. "Ms. Settergren didn't sound particularly worried. "She seems to have food. I just wanted you to know and maybe just make sure everything is right as soon as you have time. "  
"I definitely will! Tomorrow. Many thanks for your call! Say hello to the children. "  
"Gladly."

Miss Prusselius put the phone on the fork and cursed the unfavorable moment and Ms. Settergren's inappropriateness of peace of mind… Yes, exactly! A small child who "got along perfectly" alone in a house that had been empty for years - certainly! No wonder that it came up with some comforting stories - it was only a natural protective reaction of such a poor soul and by no means "strange". Cursed, cursed that just today ...

Then she called herself to order and felt a little ashamed of swearing. Nothing more could be done today anyway. Except, of course, to put in a night shift to put up furniture, do dispute settlement, do paperwork and clean windows. She sighed and made her way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then it didn't go very well!" The teacher laughed.  
"You can't say that, no. But I'm still making sure that she comes to the children's home! "Miss Prusselius looked very determined.  
"That sounds like a threat."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Sorry, I just mean. At least for the moment, she's getting along, right? From what you're telling, it sounds like she's asking for help when she needs it. And she also has a sense of humor. "The teacher was still smiling. Apparently she had had a great time during the report.  
"But don't you understand? She is all alone, and defenseless. Didn't you listen to me She ran back and forth and climbed over the furniture like a cornered animal. She struggles to distinguish her invented stories from reality. She thinks money is for toys! And she has an exotic monkey somewhere, who maybe I know what kind of diseases they transmit and who she puts in a jacket like a doll! She has nothing decent on! God, she has the horse in the kitchen, so as not to be so alone! "Miss Prusselius made a very serious - and very combative - impression. The teacher looked at her with a strange, not easily decipherable look.

"Excuse me. I know that you only want the best for her. But, you see, some people are very happy alone. Not everyone is as sociable as you are. "  
"That's nonsense! Nobody likes to be alone! And certainly not a little girl. "Miss Prusselius's cheeks were red with rage.  
"Then I can assume that at least you do not find it uncomfortable, say, to be in my company?" The teacher tried to calm the conversation down again.  
"Of course not!" Miss Prusselius shook her head vigorously.  
"Then let's not argue. I understand that you are worried. For real. But I don't think there is any direct reason for that at the moment. No need to rush things. Some things just take time. "The teacher got up from her seat at the table. "Like the dough. I think he's slowly getting to that point. "She got up, took the kitchen towel from the bowl, looked inside and nodded. "You could read to me while I make the cinnamon rolls. The book is over there. "

Just as the teacher had hoped, Miss Prusselius' reading calmed her and gave her other thoughts. The pastries also worked well. Even though they were only two people, the teacher had nevertheless nicely set the table, put flowers in a vase and got the fine china out of the cupboard, so that it looked quite festive for a simple Saturday afternoon visit.  
After the unpleasant weather destroyed the original plan to go for a walk, the two stayed inside, played a game of cards, talked about this and that, prepared dinner together and then made themselves comfortable on the sofa to listen to the radio drama to hear whose perpetrators they found long before the commissioner.

Finally, at a much advanced hour, Miss Prusselius finally got through to go.  
"Now I really have to go. It is already after ten! "  
"Don't you want to stay? I'm on the couch, then you can sleep here. It really is no effort. "  
Miss Prusselius looked intently past the teacher. "You know you can't."  
"Why not? I think Mrs. Svensson is on duty? "  
"Yes, but ..." Miss Prusselius hesitated briefly, "what if there is something with her?"  
"Then Mr. Svensson can surely step in for once."  
"But, understand me, I just can't. What should Ms. Svensson think? There is so much to me. "

There was a brief, uncomfortable pause in which neither looked at the other.  
"I understand you already. You are right."  
But it sounded like somehow the teacher didn't think she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late autumn, with uncomfortable weather, darkness and cold, and the little girl was still living alone, apart from a monkey and a horse, in the old captain's villa, which the children now called "Villa Kunterbunt". The daily routine of the hostess was also colorful: there was none, at least no regulated one.  
Miss Prusselius had met her on her various visits either counting money, swinging by the lamp, doing some kind of housework, which she always did in a very idiosyncratic way, or sleeping in the middle of the day, with her head under the covers. The latter scared her the most - because how easily a child could suffocate! In general, an uncontrolled sleep-wake rhythm made all alarm bells ring at Miss Prusselius.  
Oddly, practically no one in the city seemed to seriously share their concerns. Most people who knew about it shrugged their shoulders: "Well, that's just the way it is." Miss Prusselius couldn't understand that.

"At least she should go to school! There she can also learn a lot from the other children. ", One day she complained to the teacher about her suffering when they both stood in front of a room full of half-filled boxes late at night and took stock of the Christmas gifts for the home children. Pippi's name was on one of the boxes.

"Two new sets of long underwear, two short sets, a new shirt or a blouse for everyone," Miss Prusselius read out. The teacher handed her the clothes and Miss Prusselis carefully folded them into the boxes. Then she smeared what was in it on pieces of paper pinned to the boxes.

"It will come soon. She knows that all the other children are going. When it is ready, it will come by itself, I am sure of it. She is a lovely girl and will definitely be very popular in the class - the children only tell good things. "

Miss Prusselius rose from one of the boxes and looked down at it thoughtfully.  
"Did you also listen carefully to the children? Have you ever noticed that she always gives something to everyone? "  
"Yes, and?" The teacher shrugged.  
"She gives them really expensive things. Each. Every time. Annika has a ring with a real stone, I saw it myself! Where did she get that stuff from? "  
"Oh come on, do you mean she steals it? Listen, I know that children sometimes steal when they want attention - don't you think Pippi is getting enough of it to steal? If her father really is or was the captain who owns the house, he must have brought a lot of strange stuff from his travels that is now in all the cupboards and chests. "The teacher put a blouse in one of the Box and check off the note. Miss Prusselius was undeterred.  
"Yes, but why is she giving it away? And such expensive things? Random to everyone who comes over? I think she wants to buy friends because she doesn't understand how to make real friends! It's not a good sign at all. "  
"Or maybe she just likes to make other people happy?" Asked the teacher, nudging Miss Prusselius with her index finger. "You know, I know someone who likes to do that."

"Oh, don't be silly - that's something completely different! I do it because I have a responsibility. "  
"Well, but then you could just keep it warm. But I see a lot of things here… ", she stole Miss Prusselius from the list and scanned the points," which were definitely not on the list before you started here: a book for everyone, new crayons, paint boxes, skipping ropes, roller skates , Card games ... "  
"Nonsense. You know best yourself how important reading is. "Miss Prusselus withdrew the list. "And they need the crayons and ink boxes for school! With jump ropes and roller skates they get exercise and keep themselves healthy. "  
"Yes, I mean, but the games ...? You can hardly say that card games ... "  
"Practice math skills!" Miss Prusselius replied quickly. "All gifts on the list are sensible through and through!"

It twitched around the corner of the teacher's mouth. "Fine, you won. But I think so ... "  
"What?" Miss Prusselius frowned in concern.  
"I think one thing is still missing."  
"And that would be?"  
"Something unreasonable!"  
"How do you mean?"  
"I think everyone should get something unreasonable for Christmas!"

Miss Prusselius looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
"Like war toys? Absolutely no way! I know a couple of guys wrote it down, but as long as I have something to say in this home never get any child here for Christmas! Not otherwise. No matter what they told you to tell me! I don't. "

"I know it. No, I mean ... ", the teacher considered. "That's hard to explain. I just think everyone should get something they want for Christmas. Without being absolutely reasonable. It's just that way. Something sweet. Or something crazy. Or beautiful. Just because you want to have it. It doesn't have to be anything great, just something you really want. "  
Miss Prusselius seemed to think about it for a moment.  
"But you also have to learn that some wishes are not fulfilled."  
"Well, but if they were actually easy to fulfill?" The teacher insisted.

There was a pause. Miss Prusselius took off her glasses and wiped her nose with the back of her index finger.  
"Are we still talking about the gifts for the children here?"  
"Yes of course."

The teacher later regretted that she hadn't added an "Also."


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas was coming, it was impossible to miss. The displays in the shop windows gave it away, the posters for Christmas concerts and Advent teas, the decorated windows that were increasing and the Christmas tree sales that had begun left no doubt about it. In the children's home, Miss Prusselius helped fold Christmas hearts, accompanied songs that were practiced on the piano, listened to the roles for the play in school, praised homemade cookies that tasted of dust and monitored how the rooms were decorated.

As far as Pippi was concerned, however, she had not made a step forward and slowly she felt that she was running out of time. It was unthinkable that a little girl had to spend Christmas Eve completely lonely and deserted! Admittedly, Pippi had turned out to be blessed with an extraordinarily indestructible character, and actually gave the impression that she could do reasonably well on her own in everyday life (as far as Pippi could speak of an everyday life). But Christmas! At least one child had to spend Christmas Eve in company! Miss Prusselius was not left in peace.

When Pippi ran into her at the Christmas market the day before Christmas Eve, she made one last - and rather desperate - attempt to convince her to come home over the holidays. Of course, neither all of her good words, nor the subliminal attempts at extortion (in this case, did the purpose not justify the means?), Or even the use of the police, had no success: Pippi had politely refused, laughed at it, and had run away from the police.

While she was still pondering what she should have done differently, the teacher suddenly stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Miss Prusselius winced and spun around:  
"Oh! It is you. "Her mood improved immediately.  
"Yes I. And what are you doing here? Will you buy anything for tomorrow? "  
"Yes sure! Now I have all the sensible things together, so I'm looking for unreasonable things! "The teacher laughed.

And then I tried to take Pippi home… but she ran away from the police. "  
"You roused the police on her neck?" Now the teacher was serious.  
"It sounds terrible."  
"Because it's terrible! Listen, "the teacher pulled her a little apart on the sleeve. "I know that this is really important to you. But you go too far! ... Why, for heaven's sake, can't you accept that Pippi wants to stay alone at Christmas? She knows that she can come to you at any time. And the Settergrens would also be happy if they came by. But if she doesn't want to, if she wants to stay alone, that's the way it is. You can't force them just because you'd like it that way! "  
"But I just can't imagine that. I do not want! I would never want to be alone at Christmas. "

The teacher looked at her sternly.  
"Are you listening to yourself? I i i. Is this really about Pippi? She is happy. Actually, you just don't want to imagine that you're going to be alone. "  
Miss Prusselius looked shocked, as if the teacher had said something indecent.

"But you don't have to! In any case, you are not alone at Christmas - with the children and the employees. You say how cozy it is always with you! "  
"That's right too!"  
"So what. Do you see! Stop worrying and let's go buy unreasonable things! "The teacher hooked Miss Prusselius under and pulled her with her. Miss Prusselius looked around, startled, to see if no one had seen it, but then laughed himself and let himself be drawn.

They bought a huge amount of terribly sugary, colorful sweets that would surely cost a couple of milk teeth, several things that could make a lot of noise and a few very small things that were disproportionately expensive. Miss Prusselius would certainly not have admitted it, but once the beginning was made, she quickly found joy in shopping. Finally they came to a stand where scarves and shawls were on display.

"Look - the red one would look great on you!" Miss Prusselius pointed to an envelope with twisted fringes.  
"It's too expensive!" The teacher said. "And besides: not everyone dares to wear bright colors like you!" She looked down at Miss Prusselius' coat, which was bright purple.  
"One thing I'll never understand," Miss Prusselius admitted. "Why should you still wear dark clothes in the dark season? In any case, the children in the home have seen enough black clothes in their lives for me to dress like that! But feel like


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Christmas Eve had come. As every year, Miss Prusselius had tried to fill the day with as many activities as possible - because experience has shown that Christmas Eve in the home was the most difficult time for all the children who still had families but could not be with them. Drying tears was inevitable at Christmas, but Miss Prusselius had managed every year to make it a great day for every child.

After the school performance ended in the morning with great applause, lunch was eaten, the last presents were wrapped and placed under the tree, the festive wardrobe was put on, the Christmas carols were sung and the poems were recited - one could finally, finally move on to the cozy part and unpack the presents. In the midst of all the "Oh!" S and "Show me!" S and all the rustling wrapping paper, the "Thank you very much too!" , and between all the empty and half-full boxes lying around, Mr. Johansen suddenly led an unexpected visitor.

It was the teacher. She was carrying a fairly large gift, wrapped in brightly colored paper. "I really got another one!"  
The children surrounded her. "May I stop?" - "What did it actually cost?" - "Can we go straight away?"  
"Wait, wait - what's going on here?" Miss Prusselius hid her surprise with a reasonably strict "Since when have we no longer greeted guests with 'Good evening'?" When the children had caught up with the greeting, they had caught up again. "Who is the huge package for?"  
"For Pippi!"  
"You know, when she's all alone at Villa Kunterbunt tonight!"  
"And we thought maybe you wouldn't give anyone anything, wouldn't that be sad?"  
"And she always gives something to all children!"  
"May we go and bring her to her, please?"  
"We have all pooled the money from our piggy banks!"  
"We'll be back very quickly!" It bubbled up. Miss Prusselius could only nod weakly. She was speechless.

But Mr. Johansen didn't want to hear about it. "No one leaves the house tonight until they dance around the Christmas tree!" He managed to look very serious about it. "Of course you two too!"  
And so everyone, the children, Mr. Johansen himself, the Svenssons, Miss Prusselius and the teacher had to honor the tradition and dance around the tree before the children made their way to the Villa Kunterbunt and Pippi Longstocking with the package.

After that, peace finally fell.  
The adults sat on the sofa and Mrs. Svensson took a large pot of punch from the kitchen. "Oh, how stupid of me. I forgot the raisins! Would you both go and fetch them, please? "

Miss Prusselius had the vague feeling of being sent away, but that was only fine with her because she wanted to speak to the teacher alone.

"Don't you have to be with your parents? Did you argue?"  
"No, no.", The teacher smiled so broadly that it could have been a lie. "I said I'm still invited. They understand that already. "  
"Where are you still invited?"  
"Well, here - I hope? Or does that bother you? "The teacher suddenly sounded worried. "I mean, I had to give the gift."

"No, I don't mind at all." That was the whole truth. "I'm just, well, surprised. To be honest, I think it's really nice that you are there ... because ... I ... ", she searched for words and then rather said something else quickly. "I can give you your present right now. Wait!"  
Miss Prusselius hurried to get it. Would the others relieve them of looking for the raisins for so long? She was back in the kitchen in a few minutes.

"May I open it right away?"  
"Naturally."  
It was the beautiful red cloth. The teacher bit her lip with joy as she put it on.

"That was really unreasonable of you! It's so expensive! "She fell around the neck of Miss Prusselius and didn't let go of her.  
"I know." Miss Prusselius looked as if she had received high praise. "But I listened to you well: everyone should get something unreasonable for Christmas, not just the children. It is absolutely worth the money. By the way, it wasn't so unreasonable. I actually find it pretty reasonable to give warm winter clothes to people you like. "She made no move to release herself from the hug.

"By the way, what was in the package you brought?"  
"A trumpet."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Yes exactly. A trumpet. Apparently, you're not the only one worried about Pippi made Christmas. Annika Settergren got what she wanted yesterday and the children decided to put them together. You told me this morning before the play. I just added the rest and bought it. "

Miss Prusselius's eyes widened.  
"But such an instrument is really very expensive! And the children certainly didn't have too much in their piggy banks, even if everyone put it together! "  
"And on top of that, I don't think Pippi is going to take hours seriously," added the teacher. "It's really thoroughly unreasonable." She sounded quite proud.

"You are such a good person, you know that?" Miss Prusselius leaned her forehead against that of the teacher.  
"Not quite as good as you think. You know, actually it wasn't a present for Pippi. "  
"Rather?"  
"To you. You said that if Pippi didn't have one, you wouldn't be really happy about Christmas. But I wanted you to be happy. So it's actually my present for you. "

And Miss Prusselius couldn't help kissing the teacher. And the teacher kissed back.  
When they were finished, she laughed softly: "What should Mrs. Svensson think when she comes and wonders why we still haven't found the stupid raisins?"  
Miss Prusselius had to smile too. "I think we should really go now. Otherwise someone else is worried. "

Perhaps Mr. Johansen and the Svenssons were really worried because when the two women finally came with the raisins, nobody said a word. No one commented on why they had stayed in the kitchen for so long or the beautiful cloth the teacher was wearing now. Mr. Johansen and Mr. Svensson gave each other a glance, then Mrs. Svensson, who pretended not to notice. Instead, she poured the raisins into the hot wine, very busy, and then served them to everyone.

Finally, she cleared her throat. "Are you going to stay a little longer?" She asked the teacher when she handed her the cup. The teacher took the cup and looked at Miss Prusselius. Mr. Johansen and Mr. Svensson puffed hard on their mulled wine. The tension was palpable.

And then Miss Prusselius said something that was a bit unreasonable. It was dangerous because it could cause a lot of problems and it was not very polite to say it without asking beforehand. But she managed to say it was no big deal at all.

"Oh yes, she stays overnight tonight."

And maybe that was not so unreasonable, because suddenly everyone raised their toes and smiled and found that a completely reasonable idea.


End file.
